In athletic sports such as baseball, softball, golf, tennis, hockey, and the like, implements such as bats, clubs, rackets or sticks are swung to strike and propel a ball or puck. In each of these sports particular body positions, or stances, and particular swinging motions are used to achieve this. While there are certain differences between the stances, swing planes, and swing motions for baseball, golf, hockey, and tennis, there are also important similarities.
In most such swinging motions, the implement that is swung moves in a path that is generally a planar arc about a pivot point or axis. This path may not always be a perfect circular arc about a fixed pivot point in one plane, but the striking portion of the bat, club, stick, or racket moves in a path that generally approximates such a centrifugal arc. The central pivot point or axis of rotation for these athletic swinging motions lies in the vicinity of the inner side of the upper spinal column between the shoulders of the person performing the swing, more or less central to the upper torso and neck.
In each athletic swing, precise positional control of the swing path, through the striking point, is very important. Also, mechanical efficiency of the entire swing motion, acceleration and power all contribute to the effectiveness of hitting in these sports. Specific muscle coordination and strength are required of all of the muscles which come into play, and in some cases muscular endurance is also needed. Particular muscles in the legs, torso, shoulders, arms, forearms, wrists and hands all contribute to such swinging actions.
The present invention utilizes two well known and widely accepted training concepts to develop proficiency in particular athletic skills. The first is that muscle strength and endurance are developed by repeatedly contracting the muscles against resistance, through a particular range of motion; and the second is that training is specific. This means that training of a coordinated group of muscles used to perform a specific action can effectively be achieved by repeatedly performing the actual, specific event. Athletic maneuvers, such as proficiently swinging a bat, club or racket, require learning and repetitive training to improve muscular coordination, power and control.
In most sports requiring a ball to be struck and propelled by a swung implement, one of the primary objectives is to strike the ball with as much force as possible. In baseball, softball and golf, for example, it is often desirable to hit the ball as far as possible, and in tennis it is helpful to hit with control and velocity. This requires a high degree of muscular power along with good control of the swing path. The baseball swing seemingly requires the most muscle power because of the weight of the typical bat and the rapid acceleration that is required due to the very brief response time allowed by a fast pitch. This muscle strength can be developed most effectively by working all of the coordinated muscles involved, against resistance, through a critical range of motion. The most critical range of the swing motion, where the most strength is required, is from the starting position of the swing up to the point of contact with the ball. It is through this zone that the bat or club must be rapidly accelerated and driven, to maximize the force and momentum at the impact point. This momentum is the product of the fixed mass and impact velocity of the bat or club head. A continued driving force through impact also helps to overcome the opposite momentum of a baseball or resting inertia of a golf ball or the like. The follow through or completion of the swing after contact with the ball is important for assuring a proper and repeatable swing form, but not as important in terms of muscle strength.
The present invention provides a training device which accommodates a variety of particular swinging motions that apply to different athletic sports, while providing a variable resistance to such swings in the most appropriate realm of the swing path. By repeatedly using this device, the training effect can be achieved to improve the proficiency of a trainee's ability to perform such swings in the actual events.
It is also desirable to be able to develop efficient, powerful swing motions in either a clockwise or counter clockwise direction. There are, in all sports, both right-handed and left-handed swingers. In tennis, moreover, the ball may be struck with a forward swing that can be either a forehand or backhand stroke, and in baseball it is beneficial to be able to swing equally well from either side of the plate to compensate for right or left-handed pitchers. The present invention accommodates both forward swing directions and is particularly well suited for developing this switch hitting capability. In cases involving swinging a bat, golf club or racket, such actual implements may be used in prior art training, but the present invention utilizes a special swing implement which replicates that of the appropriate bat, club, etc.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a baseball training device adopted for teaching players correct striking force and movement.
It is a common knowledge that one of the most important skills for a baseball player is an eye and hand coordination and the ability to strike a ball at a precise place, so called “soft spot”, to carry the ball to a desired distance. Various teaching devices have been known for training beginner players, some of the teaching tools including a vertically mounted upright standard with a ball tethered to the standard on either a solid support arm or a flexible tether string.
The devices that utilize a rigid support arm hold a baseball in a fixed position, allowing the arm to rotate about the standard following a strike by a player. The devices that use a tether line allow the ball to freely spin about the standard and come to rest under gravity. The ball in a flexible tether system is usually suspended from a horizontal arm extending from the upright standard and offers virtually no resistance to a striking force exerted by the player. Such systems do not allow a player to develop the necessary skills to apply the correct amount of force to strike the ball. As a result, it is difficult to teach the player the correct amount of force that needs to be applied to hit a ball that moves at a considerable speed toward the player.
Devices provided in the past for improving a practice swing of a golf club, baseball bat, or the like, generally have been restricted to either improving the path of a swing or a particular portion of the swing.
The present invention relates to a golf swing training and muscle exercising apparatus which enables a user to simulate the movements of a proper swing and which also exercises the muscles of the golfer making such a swing, combined in a single apparatus.
In playing the game of golf, optimum shot making performance is achieved when a golf club is swung on a precise plane using specific muscle groups to maximize the energy transfer from the club head to a golf ball. In learning to play the game, many natural tendencies, often learned from playing other sports, must be overcome to properly position the club head relative to a ball during a swing. For example, the property executed swing requires that a club be swung on an inside to outside path bringing the club head square with respect to the ball at impact using the large muscles of the body in combination with the hands to maximize the power generated during the swing.
Whereas the concepts appear relatively simple, particularly when executed by a highly proficient golfer, in fact it is often difficult, if not impossible, for a beginner to properly train himself in the development and execution of a golf swing. In this regard, many beginning and also experienced players seek the assistance of teaching professionals to learn the fundamentals and also to improve a previously developed golf swing. Using this teacher method, it is usually possible to provide only visual and audible feedback to the player therefore leaving the player to develop the proper swing movements by himself based on this feedback.
Many attempts have been made to provide training and/or exercising devices which enable a golfer to execute a proper golf swing so that a golfer has physical feedback of the swing motion. There have also been a number of exercise devices which are designed to stimulate and strengthen specific muscle groups attuned to the swinging of a golf club.
Among the prior art patents relating to such swing training devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,294 for Golf Swing Training Apparatus. Other prior art patents which are designed to exercise golf muscles are U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,234 for Golf Swing Conditioner and U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,108 for a Golf Practice Device.
There are a number of prior art devices which are specifically designed to teach a player the proper swing movements and swing plane positions of a golf club during a golf swing as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,920 for Golf Swing Device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,408 for Golf Stroke Teaching Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,932 for Golf Practicing and Teaching Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,214 for Golf Teaching and Practicing Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,963 for Golf Swing Guiding Device Including Correct Swing Indicator, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,571 for Programmed Swing Training Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,156 for Golf Practice Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,661 for Golf Exercising Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,573 for Golf Swing Simulator Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,786 for Device For Controlling Golf Swing, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,757 for Golf Swing Training Apparatus among a number of others.
Whereas the majority of the prior art works somewhat for their intended purposes, they are often complex in nature requiring sophisticated manufacturing and/or installation procedures. Further shortcomings, particularly with the more simple prior art devices, permit the golf club to be swung in a number of different planes while just generally simulating the golf swing arc which actually can train the golfer to make improper swing movements: The prior art exercising devices do not consider the position and plane of the golf club during the exercise device except in a most general way.
When making a golf swing, a line of force which moves the golf club to strike the ball starts with the golfer's pulling motion. This pulling motion follows a parabolic arc which has a starting point above and distal to the golfer's right shoulder. This arc needs leverage to gain momentum and reach increased velocity quickly. The human body is designed in a way which predetermines the best leverage. The golfer's legs, hips, spine, shoulders, arms and hands are the levers.
The body's mechanical levers need to be used to put the golf club in position at the top of the back-swing in as simple or least complicated means as possible. The swing training machine of the present invention has a lever arm that rotates as the golfer swings, thus the resistance for the golfer comes from behind the golfer's swing plane; or from pulling. This resistance to the centrifugal force of the swing must come from a moving arm. When the golfer's leverage is out of alignment with the resistance from the arc arm, the centrifugal force is destroyed and becomes ineffective thus losing leverage and causing restraint.
To strike a golf ball, the force comes from behind the ball and goes forward with the force of the club head at right angles to the target, and a force line directed toward the target will send the golf ball straight to the target.
An improper spinning force right to left will cause the ball to hook. A ball spinning left to right will slice, and a ball with backspin at 21 revolutions will go straight. The ball may go higher or lower in trajectory, but not off line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,002 there is provided a golf swing exercise device which may be utilized indoors. It provides a T-shaped support beam. A golf grip and part of a golf club shaft is securely attached to one end of a rope and a weight is attached to the opposite end of the rope. The rope passes through pulleys secured to the support beam. The user exercises by grasping the golf grip and simulating a golf swing which reciprocates the weight attached to the rope. Since there is only one rope involved, the nature of the forces applied to the simulated golf club are restricted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,203 there is provided a golf swing practice and exercise device in which a free fall weight moves vertically along an open-ended guide tube. A cord is attached at one of the weights and passes through a guide eye at the top of the tube and through a second guide farther down the tube and terminates in a sock which can be attached to the head of a golf club. The cord applies a restraining pull to the golf club head to vary the degree of exercise obtained in use. Again the device is restricted to a single cord and is limited in the nature of the forces which can be applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,310 shows an apparatus for analyzing the movement of a golf swing. A first line is provided between a measuring device and the golf club head and a second line between a measuring device and the player's body. The purpose of the device is one of analyzing rather than exercising and the fact that only one line is provided to the golf club head imposes limitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,991 shows a device for use in manipulating a golf club swing. A weighted member such as a slider is secured to another member for guiding the slider through a predetermined path. A pair of flexible cords are secured to a pair of spaced apart posts and engage both the slider and the golf club head. As the user swings the golf club the slider is caused to follow a predetermined path causing the flexible cords to become taut, or slack, at predetermined points through the swing. In this fashion the golf head is caused to be swung to accelerate at maximum speed through the point of contact with the ball. Although two flexible cords are provided in this configuration, they function in a fashion such that they tend to control the action of the swing without providing much in the way of muscle tone improving features, and without providing resistance as the swing moves the golf head through the ball impact zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,133 discloses a device for teaching batting techniques which includes a base platform having a well for the batter's aft or rear foot, an arm that provides a yieldable barrier for the batter's forward foot, and a cord or cable that checks the batter's swing at levels above his strike zone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,868 discloses a golf swing training device which includes a plurality of aligned pressure sensors for detecting the golfer's shifting weight during the golf swing and memory circuits that are utilized to issue alarms advising the golfer of the proper weight shifts during the golf swing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,608 discloses an athletic movement trainer used by tennis players. The trainer has straps that attach to the ankles of the tennis player and a cord extending from those ankle straps to a loop on a belt around the waist of the tennis player.
The prior art is well documented with golf swing exercising and training devices for use in developing the muscular capability of a golfer. The purpose behind such devices generally is to improved both the mechanics and amount of force capable of being applied by a golfer during a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,801 teaches a golf swing muscle strengthener device which consists of a structural member attached to a conventional golf club, the member including being clamped to the handle of the club and including a plurality of weights which are suspended from the member so that they are directly below the golfer's grip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,481 teaches another type of golf swing strengthening device which incorporates just the handle portion of a golf club and which again includes a selective plurality of weights which are secured to a downwardly extending end of an elongate member.
A further type of golf swing muscle developer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,714 and 4,253,663. The '714 patent discloses a flexible cord attached to and wound around a spring loaded or spring-retarded pulley mounted to a wall or other stationary vertical support surface. An elongate handle is attached to a free end of the flexible cord remote from the pulley and, upon repetitive use by a golfer, strains and strengthens the muscles of the user. The '663 patent is similar to the '714 disclosure and also teaches a U-shaped mounting bracket design which is capable of being mounted over a horizontal top of a door or other support.
A further type of muscle strengthener device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,212 which teaches an arched overhead support which is mounted on rollers so as to be rotated about a fixed axis to selected positions on a supporting surface. A downwardly extending and slidably movable mechanism is secured to the arched overhead support and includes three movably interconnected shafts, the lowermost of which is adapted to be connected to the implement to be swung. A system including hydraulic fluid, valves, electrical sensors and electrical actuators is provided either for detecting movements of the shafts or causing selected movements of the shafts. Unlike, the other cited references, this device does not appear to disclose any means for establishing or adjusting a resistive force during either the backstroke or follow through swing of the user.
A further type of golf practice apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,432, which teaches a device capable of positioning the golfer and coordinating the golfer's movements in a controlled manner. The '432 patent teaches structure for positioning the golfer's head during the mechanics of the follow through swing, as well as the golfer's midsection and in addition provides an elevated platform upon which the golfer stands, however this patent does not teach or suggest generating a constant and resistive force for developing the golfing muscles of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,740 teaches a further type of golf swing training device in which the golfing muscles of the user are exercised and which discloses a tubular guide for directing a modified golf club, the club including a disc-shaped and weighted slide which is affixed to the club shaft and slidably engaged within the tubular guide. The weight slide is removable and can be replaced with other varying weights so as to vary the amount of resistive force. Also disclosed in the Golf Training Systems brochure is a swing development device which appears to include an upwardly extending body and, connected thereto, a cord and handle for applying resistive support to the user.